Sensations
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: What would happen if to Ezra, the pain of dancing with Aria and having her in his arms but not really have her, was too much? This is a O/S of what I would have liked to see at the prom dance and after.


**The dance at the prom annoyed me SO much because I was waiting so much more, so my brain started to give me a lot of ideas and I could not write this. This is what I'd like to see happening while they're dancing and after. I hope you like it! This is an o/s (one chapter, only.)  
**

* * *

I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." Ezra says with a painful expression on his face, untangling his arms from my waist and walking away from the dance floor.

A million and a half thoughts start to run in my head. What exactly he meant with "this"? Our… friendship? I knew it was a little awkward, especially because there's still so much tension between us, and frankly, I don't think that tension will ever go away. But I thought we were managing to handle it well. Well, apparently I was only fooling myself. I blinked a few times, my mouth still half open with shock as I saw his back turned to me, getting far and far away from me with each step. I looked around and saw Spencer watching me as she gestured with her head for me to go after Ezra. I nodded and swallowed hard, taking my purse upon a desk where I left it earlier and walking in large steps in Ezra's direction. He sat in a black couch in a room that was a part of the party but was not so crowed.

I sit beside him, and he doesn't look surprise to see that I followed him. _He really shouldn't be surprised. A guy shouldn't say those words to a girl and then heads off._ I think bitterly. But the more I think about it, the anger goes away and the guiltier I feel. He looks up, our eyes meet and I decide that I'm definitely feeling guilty. The look on his face is of pure agony, anguish, misery. It finally drowns on me that it's my fault. His nose is wrinkled, his shoulders tense and his eyes are tearful. It makes me want to do everything in my power to soothe his pain. I feel a twinge in my throat and all I can think about is that he's suffering because of me. I imagine what I would do if the situation was a little different. I would lift my hand and run it through his soft hair, trying to comfort him, and his tensed shoulders would relax. But I couldn't do that. I was the cause of his pain.

Just by looking at him, I can see and understand what he's feeling. While we were dancing, I asked him to not follow me, and he said that he was not going to do that. That was the truth. We looked to each other, with a silent promise that we would find our way back to each other. I would experience new things, would turn to a mature grown woman, but deep down I would still be his Aria. We would still have that deep connection. _Maybe… maybe he's starting to think that's not a great idea after all. Maybe he's… insecure?_ I wonder.

He sighs and throw a hand through his hair, seems to settle at least a little of his pain and he looks at her and starts to spill out everything that is in his heart.

"Aria," he starts. "Do you have any idea how hard it's to be around you and not being able to hold you, to treat you the way that I want, the way that I think you deserve to be treated? Feeling your warmth, your silky skin so close to me but having to step back and control myself, not bring you so close to me. It's torture. Few minutes ago when we were at the dance floor, we were dancing, and all I could think of was that masquerade ball that was so magical and amazing for us. So different from tonight. Back then we were together, really together. I know the idea of us not being together anymore, but still be friends, was initially my idea, but I thought I'd be able to handle it. I wanted to be strong, I wanted to be there for you, but I don't think I can. I actually think if we stay in touch it will be worse for both us, and you won't be able to live your new life fully, the way that you want. And you will, again, miss a part of your life because of me."

The way he says the last part, his voice lowering but full of anger and resentment towards himself, his face writhing, it triggers and changes something inside of me. His head goes down, and he focuses his gaze on everything but me. He's feeling guilty, really guilty, and that's my fault. And I don't want him to feel that way never, especially because of me.

"Ezra," I bring my hand forward to lift his chin. "I know you think I missed a lot of high school because of you, and at first I agreed with you, but honestly? If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have even survived high school. I wouldn't be here, alive, by your side. You were the only one capable of making me feel safe, the only one who could make me genuinely smile and laugh when all I wanted to do was cry. You literally risked your life for me; you saved me and my friends. You took a freaking bullet because of me." One of my hands goes down to caress his scar over his shirts, and he shivers under my touch. "What did I actually miss because of you? Some parties, with a lot of people getting drunk in front me? You know how much I despise drunken people." he nods; he knows that, he does know me. "If I really missed something of high school, it was because of A, not you."

I took a deep breath and pondered for a moment if I should keep talking or not. If I should really say what else was on my mind. But then I remember of his words, how sincere and honest he was. He placed all the cards in the table, and if this has any chance to work, I should do the same.

"In the beginning, I really thought us not being a couple, but staying in touch as friends was a great idea. I thought I'd be able to live with that. But then I saw you with that Emily's friend, and jealousy hit me hard. I wanted to be the one making you smile like she was making. But I pushed the jealousy down because thankfully it didn't take me long to realize I didn't have the right to feel that way. I think it was the first time I realized that you were not mine anymore. And that scared me, Ezra." I bring my hands to myself and looked down to my hands as I kept talking. "When I saw that flight information on your email, I got nervous and alarmed, and I think I felt like that because I wanted you to go to Los Angeles with me. I wanted you to be there with me, I wanted to share that new part of my life with you. But I knew I couldn't want that, so I got frustrated and mad."

He blinks, looks at me attentively and his lips curve up in a smile.

"You wanted me to go with you?" he asks, with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Yes." I confirm smiling, staring at his shining blue orbs.

His smile grows and he leans in, stopping just a few inches away from my face. My lips parts and I close the distance between us, crashing my lips with his. Consequences be damned. I don't want to live without him and I don't have to. Our tongues meet after so long apart and there are moans both coming from me and coming from him. It didn't pass so much time after our last kiss, but it feels like centuries passed. My hands abandon my purse and go up to caress his face as he lifts my body and without breaking the kiss, makes me sit on his lap. I put my arms around his neck to steady myself, and I deepen the kiss. We kiss like the world it's going to end if we stop, and we only pull back, just a little, when the lack of air starts to be too much. His hands travel downward rubbing my back, sending goose bumps throughout my whole body. I feel drawn to him, more and more at every single second and I lean in to kiss him again.

He softly captures my bottom lip between his, giving it a gentle tug before he releases it and a content sigh escapes me. It feels so good, so deliciously, wonderfully good and he smiles against my lips. Our tongues swirl together, and I gasp when he give one particular hard marvelous bite at my lips. My hands start to mess with his hair, stroking it slightly the way I remember he liked as he holds my face with both of his hands. We fall apart breathless, struggling to breathe as our lungs fights for air. I remain with my eyes closed, and I can sense his eyes are still closed too, and I brush my nose against his.

Clear pictures of him inside me appear in my mind, and I remember how good it feels. My back arching in pleasure, his moans right in my ear, the soft lovely things he always says to me while he's thrusting and thrusting deep inside of me. I feel a heat in the middle of my legs and I know it won't be satiated with just a kiss. I need more, I want more. My body aches for more. I need intimacy, to feel loved and protected. Things that I only feel in his arms.

"I have an idea" I whisper and stand up, pushing him with me.

I grab my purse and led us to the feminine bathroom and I check if all the cubicles are empty. They are. I go lock the main door of the bathroom, and soon as I do it my lips are on Ezra's again. Without breaking the kiss, Ezra lifts my body up and seats me in the sink. My hands let go of my purse and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and I smile in the middle of the kiss, remembering the first time we've been in this same position. We've come such a long way since then.

His hands in my back find the zipper of my dress and slid it down. He caresses my naked back with his thumb, sending shivers up and down my spine. I unbutton his shirt and throw it away, thanking all the gods that the man that I love mostly uses button shirts that don't require breaking the kiss to take them out. I scratch my nails slightly on his bare chest and he groans against my mouth. He takes away my bow and put them in the sink right behind me. He removes the tiny sleeves of my dress and plant wet kisses on my right shoulder. My head fall back, my eyes closed and my mouth half open. He moves his kisses to my neck and sucks the junction of my neck with my shoulder. The blue dress fall, revealing a strapless black bra covering my breasts. His mouth finds mine again and we keep kissing, hands wandering everywhere. The dress starts to irritate me, making me stand on my feet to let the dress fall to the floor. He lifts me up again and I instantly wrap my legs around his waist again as he presses my back against the cool wall.

My whole body shudders in surprise but before the cold can really start to bother me, he starts kissing me and everything else and every other sensation than how his mouth is feeling against mine just disappears. It's just me and him. There's no college, no parents, no friends, no job standing in the way. And I swear to myself that I will never let anything stand in the middle of us again. No matter what happens, we'll stay together, exactly the way we want. His arms must start to feel numb for carrying me for so long and he walks to the sink and gentle sits me there again, kissing me all the while. I take a moment to appreciate the fact that the sink's height it's perfect, it's not too tall but not too low. His hand goes down and he starts to rub my clit over my panties.

"You're already so very wet." He murmurs roughly right in my ear, and then he bites my earlobe.

I writhe against his hand and long and loudly moans leave my lips. He kisses me again, muffling the sounds I'm making as he intensifies his movements in my core. I spread my legs more fully to give him better access, enjoying the way he is ravishing my body. My hands starts to unfasten his belt and then the zipper of his pants and soon his pants are on the floor, showing the white Calvin Klein boxer he's using. He puts his hands out my bundle of nerves and uses his hands to takes off my bra. He first cups my breasts and then he teases me tugging and rolling my nipples until cry out. He lowers himself in the height of my breast and takes one of my nipples in his mouth, circling them with his tongue as he keeps touching my other nipple. I shut my eyes and bite my lower lip to suppress a moan.

As good as this feels, I feel annoyed by the lack of attention _there_ , right where I need. So I take his free hand and place them in the middle of my legs, showing him what I wanted.

"Oh" he smirks as he gets down on me. "I love how you can be shy at times, but when it comes to sex, you're never shy. You're bold and you always show exactly what you want." he gets rid of my panties, put his arms around my waist to keep me in line and I can feel his breath _there_.

"I think," I try to think a reasonable answer as I feel my body shivering in anticipation. "If I don't express what I want I'll never get satisfied. Although that was never a problem with you, you always know exactly what I want, exactly what drives me…" he starts to move his tongue there and I finish in hushed tones. "Insane."

He starts to lick and suck my heat, I put my hand on his head to keep him in place and he takes his time, making sure to not leave any piece of flesh without being licked. He traps my clit between his fingers, making crazy sounds leave my mouth, and then he plugged two fingers inside me. Then he starts moving his fingers, in then out then in again, and his mouth is back on my clit. I push my hips more in his direction, one hand behind me in the sink to keep me steady and the other hand still on his head. When I'm almost on the edge, I ask him to ask and he frowns at me, and I say that I want to come with him inside me. He grins and nods, and I push his boxer down. I stare at his hard length, slowly licking my own lips and I hear his breath hitch. I ask in a low voice if he has a condom with him, and his answer is positive.

He takes a condom out of his wallet and I slide it over his cock. He positions himself in my entrance and glide inside in a slowly pace. He gives me the time to adjust but it's not necessary, we're both too warmed up to feel any bother. He fills me completely and I sigh heavily, wondering how I was able to spend so much time without feeling that addictive and burning sensation. He goes a bit backwards, leaving my insides a little, but I push my waist in his direction, making we both moan as he goes full back inside me again. He joins his lips with mine, one hand on my waist and another in my hair. I place my arms firmly around his neck and we keep kissing and he keeps burying himself inside of me and he lowers one of his hands to caress my clit. I gasp in the middle of the kiss and I affectionately bite his bottom lip. He lifts one of my legs and it allows him to go deeper inside of me, hitting just that sweet spot that makes me lose my mind. He keeps going in and out, touching the same spot over and over again and I feel extremely close to my climax.

"Ezra, I think I'll…" I try to warn him.

"Don't hold back," he says leaning closer, saying right in my ear. "Let go for me, my love."

And he doesn't need to say twice. As he finish to say that I come undone with his name on my lips, my whole body shaking as my head fall back with my mouth half open. He keeps thrusting and soon he's spelling his seeds, screaming my name. We stare breathless at each other with a silly smile on our faces, waiting for the other to recover. The moment is of nothing but bliss.

"I love you so, so much." he says placing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I look down blushing, and then I look into his eyes. "I love you too, Ezra. I wish we could stay, like this, forever."

Ezra smiles, and then he smiles fades away. "But we can't. Our friends soon will start looking for us."

I agree, he helps me to get down of the sink, he gets rid of the condom and we start to get ready. I put my clothes back on, and I find my purse. I splash some deodorant, and I look to the mirror and see the mess that my hair is. It was up all over the place and it almost made me laugh.

"Look at what you did." I say indignant, lifting a strand of my hair and looking to Ezra "This is your fault."

"Indeed it is." he smirks. "But I can't say I'm sorry."

I tap lightly on his shoulder as I burst out in laughter and I focus in my reflection in the mirror again. I take a hairbrush out of my purse and try to straighten it as best as I can and then I reapplied my makeup. When I'm done I close my purse and I say that I'm ready to go.

"Hey, don't forget this." he takes my bow forgotten in the sink.

He strokes the top of my head, smoothing my hair away from my face and delicately places the bow there. I smile to him and entwine my fingers with his, unlocking and opening the bathroom door with my free hand and getting out of there.

As we leave, we meet Toby and Caleb running panting down the hallway.

"Where have you guys been? We have been looking for you!" Caleb say with a hand in his chest.

"We…" Ezra say, biting down a smirk. "Were occupied." and then his face get serious. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No," Toby answers quickly. "We want to look for Alison and A, but first we think it's better to put all the girls somewhere safe. I found a calm and safe place and Spencer, Hanna and Emily are already there."

Ezra nods and says that he likes of that idea.

"No, it's too risky." I say putting one of my hands in his right arm. "You already got hurt in the middle of this crossfire because of me. I don't want that to happen again."

Just the thought of him going on his own looking for Alison and A without any security scares me to death. Flashbacks of the night he was shot starts to replay in my mind again and again like a movie I couldn't press pause. I can feel him falling into my arms, his blood in my hands, his body starting to get cold. Fear runs through every part of my body, spreading fast like a fire until all I can feel is fear. Fear of not having him in my life anymore, fear of losing him to something as permanent as death.

He sees the fear in my eyes, pulls me closer for a hug and I lay my head on his chest.

"I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you." I whisper against his chest.

He tightens his hold on me, bury his nose on my hair as he whispers.

"You won't" he tries to reassures me. "I promise. I'll take care of myself, and I won't be alone. Right now you need to be concern about your safety, not mine. A doesn't want me, Caleb or Toby. A wants you and your friends." he stop talking and leans back so he can look at me in the eyes. "Please don't fight me on this. We don't have time. Let me walk you to where the others girls are and then I'll leave with Toby and Caleb."

A sighs runs out of mouth and I agree with their plan. We walk in huge steps to where my friends are and Ezra leaves me there after placing a kiss in my forehead.

* * *

 **To be honest, to me never really made sense the argument that "Aria lost a lot of high school because of Ezra", so that's why I was sad with all this plot. But I believe the rest of season will be way better for Ezria. Here's to hoping! Please leave a review telling me your opnion :) ❤**


End file.
